


Reoccurring Themes of the Void

by Jedijuana



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedijuana/pseuds/Jedijuana
Summary: Baze came to the temple when he was nine years old.He was from a tribe that lived far north of Jedha city, one of the few survivors of a slaughter. He was captured by the murderers and brought to Jedha city, where he escaped and lived on the streets for months before one of the temple elders found him and brought him to live there.





	Reoccurring Themes of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more plot than porn but shrug emoji. 
> 
> I don't know how to title things lol

Baze came to the temple when he was nine years old. 

He was from a tribe that lived far north of Jedha city, one of the few survivors of a slaughter. He was captured by the murderers and brought to Jedha city, where he escaped and lived on the streets for months before one of the temple elders found him and brought him to live there. 

Baze only spoke when spoken to, and even then only one-word answers. After three months of staying closed off from the other children, the temple elders came up with a plan. There was another child, only a few years older, who never spoke to other children. Additionally, he was always breaking things and disrupting classes and generally showing signs of being deeply troubled. 

And he was blind. Despite having a walking stick (which was almost half a meter taller than him) he moved around too fast for it to do him much good, but he always lashed out in humiliation after running into a doorframe or tripping.

His name was Chirrut. And Baze thought he was an annoying loudmouth and a bully. 

But the temple elders made them share a room and put them in the same classes.

Chirrut hated it too. Baze wouldn't speak beyond 'yes’ or 'no’ even when Chirrut teased him until he cried. 

The temple elders were beginning to lose hope for both of the boys, then Baze turned ten and was put in Chirrut's sparring class. He started fighting back when Chirrut picked on him. 

One day, Chirrut started flicking his ear and Baze decided he had enough, spun around and punched Chirrut square in the mouth.

Of course, no one was around to see it, and neither Baze nor Chirrut would speak of the incident. So they stayed roommates.

Amazingly though, Baze began to speak. He answered questions with full sentences, snapped back at Chirrut, and even spoke out of turn on occasion. But he and Chirrut still hated each other, and hadn't managed to make other friends either.

 

~

 

Chirrut was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he couldn't remember where he was. It was far too quiet to be anywhere inside the city, too. He continued walking forward, towards what he wasn't sure, but it's what his legs were doing, so he did. 

He followed the tap and swipe of this staff on the stone in front of him.

Tap. Step. Step. 

Tap.

Step. 

Step.

 

Tap.

 

Step.

 

Then his right foot met with nothing. 

 

Chirrut squeaked and leaned back onto his left but suddenly there was nothing under it, either. Then his staff slipped out of his hand and he was falling.

 

Chirrut awoke with a shriek. His head was hot and sweaty but the air in the room chilled him through. He felt his bedroll, solid underneath him, and his blanket scratching on his bare legs. He tried to calm his rushing breaths, but suddenly something soft smacked him upside the head. 

Baze, from across the room, groggliy yelled “Shut up!” 

Chirrut didn't answer.

The silence stretched for another moment before Baze spoke again, softer.

“Uh, are you okay?” 

When Chirrut still didn't answer, Baze sat up. 

“Nightmare?” 

Finally, Chirrut spoke. “Why do you care.” 

“Because you just screamed,” Baze snapped back. 

Chirrut huffed and rolled over, but didn't say anything.

“I get those too,” Baze pushed on. 

“Cool.” Chirrut tried to shut him down. 

Baze laid back down and Chirrut heard him sniffle. 

After another long silence, Baze continued. “Sometimes I wish I was blind like you. Then maybe I wouldn't have had to see my family die.” Maybe I wouldn't have to-” Baze's voice broke and he burst into tears “-have to see it when I sleep.” 

Chirrut felt his throat tighten, but just laid there and listened while Baze didn't even bother to try choking down his own sobs.

An hour passed, and Baze finally calmed himself.

Chirrut sighed and sat up. “In my dream I can't see anything.” He couldn't suppress a grin.

Baze hiccupped from across the room.

“But then the ground is gone and I can't hear or feel anything and I'm lost forever.” 

Baze hummed into his pillow.

Chirrut frowned. “What?” 

“Just-” Baze sniffled. “Making a sound. So you can hear me.” 

“Oh.” Chirrut thought about this for a moment, then laid back down.

They both stayed silent then, and didn't speak again until the next morning.

That day Baze started speaking to Chirrut. Little noises, like a cough or a hum, maybe even 'hey,’ or on occasion 'Chirrut.’  

Then it was touches, a shoulder bump, a pat on the back, a step on his toes, and sometimes he would just seize him by the wrist or robe  and lead him away. 

“At least you knew your family,” Chirrut spoke once. “For all I know I may as well have come from the kyber pools.” 

Baze thought about that. 

 

~

 

Baze began to believe that maybe Chirrut really did come from the kyber pools beneath the temple. 

As they grew into young adults, Chirrut became tall and lean and muscular. His hips and ass filled out while his waist stayed slim. His face became sleek and angular in contrast to his round and soft baby face, with plush pouting lips and eyelashes that fanned out luxuriously over his cheekbones. 

But, force, it was those eyes that could catch Baze at any moment and not let go. Baze repeatedly became lost in the pale blue depths. One day, he knew, he would not resurface. 

But maybe it was blasphemous to think of Chirrut as something to be revered, protected, like any other kyber crystal. 

Now, when Baze led Chirrut around, it was Chirrut who would take a hold of his elbow. He always squeezed or slapped Baze's bicep jokingly, and made some kind of comment about how strong Baze was. Chirrut's hands were strong and hard now and Baze wished he would realize how torturous it was. 

Then everything changed. Chirrut grabbed Baze's hand (which he had been wishing for for so long), and didn't let go. He didn't let go all through evening meal, then all through evening prayers, and still didn't until he realized he would have to so they could change their clothes to go to bed. But this time, Baze held on. His heart was pounding.

Chirrut started, then laughed. “Are you going to cling to me like a burr all night, or can I go to bed?” 

Baze cleared his throat. It took him three different starts, but finally he asked simply “can I?” 

Chirrut's eyes widened a fraction, but he took a deep breath. 

“Yes.”

The word sent a shiver up Baze's spine. 

“But let me change first,” Chirrut stipulated, “my tunic is way more comfortable.” 

Baze dropped Chirrut's hand in a hurry, and took the pause to scramble out of his own day clothes and into a sleep tunic -including pants, unlike  _ someone _ he knew. 

Baze turned out the light and sat down on his bedroll and watched Chirrut's back as he changed. Chirrut's sleep tunic had barely reached his knees even back when he had been taller than Baze, now it struggled to cover the swell of his ass and draped enticingly over the hollow where his thighs met his crotch. The hem of his underwear peeked out from under the edge. 

Baze felt his face heat up and swallowed hard. 

Chirrut finally turned around and Baze quickly averted his gaze, not that it mattered. Then Chirrut propped his staff in the corner of the room, crossed the distance to Baze and took his hands, bringing them up to his own face. 

Baze sighed and stared back into Chirrut's unseeing eyes. A fever had taken his sight when he was just a toddler; Baze knew this from one of their late-night talks, whispering sleep-drunk in the dark until one or the other fell asleep. But,  _ all is as the force wills it. _

Then Chirrut was sliding his hands up to Baze's shoulders and - _ force-  _ he was  _ straddling  _ Baze's lap. Baze thought his heart could have burst. 

Chirrut pushed Baze down to lie on his back -of course Baze went willingly- and cuddled up to his side, resting his head on Baze's shoulder. 

Baze kicked the blanket up over the two of them and wrapped his arms around Chirrut. His skin was soft and warm and Baze just couldn't get close enough. 

“This is nice,” Chirrut pointed out.

Baze hummed.

“I was beginning to wonder when you would ask.” 

Baze thought for a moment. “I didn't know you wanted to, uh…” 

Chirrut pushed up and looked dead into Baze's eyes, the way he unerringly always did. 

“Did you not realize?” 

Baze mumbled out a stupid-sounding “what?” 

“You are such a fool, Baze Malbus,” Chirrut cooed, and took Baze's face in his hands. “I've been trying to get your attention for so long, I was starting to give up hope on you.” 

“You have?” Baze stuttered.

“Only the whole temple knows how much I want you, Baze.” 

Baze knew Chirrut could feel the heat radiating off his face. He couldn't take his eyes away from Chirrut's. Not now.

“Why do you think I stopped wearing pants to bed?” Chirrut asked with raised eyebrows. Baze’s stomach fluttered and he felt his face grow impossibly hotter. 

But, Baze noticed with a wave of relief, Chirrut wasn't much better off. Even in the dark, Baze could see Chirrut was gorgeously pink all the way down to his collarbones. 

Baze inhaled. “I, um, feel the same way. About you.” Exhaled. He realized he was gripping Chirrut's ribs with all his strength. He let go and smoothed his hands up Chirrut's back, and was rewarded with a cute little sigh. 

Chirrut bit his lip- force, but his mouth was beautiful.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

Baze gently pressed his palms into Chirrut's back. “Yes,” he whispered. “Please.” 

The light from Chirrut's grin nearly blinded Baze, and he had to close his eyes. 

Baze felt Chirrut slide his thumbs along the seam of his lips, then the light of Chirrut's grin was back, despite his eyes being closed, pressed up against his mouth. 

It was chaste and sweet, just the plush press of lips, then Chirrut was moving against Baze's mouth and- oh, he was kissing him. 

Baze pushed back against Chirrut, and slid his hands up to the back of his neck, entwining his fingers together. He felt like he was floating. 

Chirrut sighed through his nose then finally,  _ finally,  _ he tilted his head and pushed between Baze's lips. 

Baze opened his mouth immediately at Chirrut's request -force, he would do  _ anything  _ Chirrut asked- and let out a shaky breath. Chirrut tasted like brushed teeth and not much else, the taste of which Baze had no opinion on in either direction, except suddenly he was drunk on it. 

Just when Baze began to think he really _ might _ drown, pinned underneath such an ethereal being, Chirrut pulled back, but stayed close enough that their noses brushed together. His rushing breaths were warm against Baze's face.

Baze opened his eyes in time to see Chirrut flutter his open. He stayed still, breathing in Chirrut's air. Chirrut's eyes stayed half-lidded, and his lips were pink and kiss-soft. 

When Chirrut managed to slow his breathing, he smiled. “Hi.” 

Baze couldn't help but smile back. Chirrut's thumbs still pressed at the corners of his mouth; he knew. 

“Hi yourself,” Baze answered after a few beats. He suddenly felt tired. 

Chirrut giggled and pressed their foreheads together before kissing Baze once again and laying his head back down on his shoulder. He kept one hand resting against Baze's cheek.  

Baze closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off. Chirrut's voice reached him through the fog.

“Goodnight, lovely.” 

“Mm,” Baze grunted. 

He dreamed about Chirrut and the kyber pools that night. 

 

~

 

Chirrut woke with a start. He felt Baze pressed warm up against his back; sometime during the night he'd turned to face away from Baze, and- oh. Chirrut wiggled his hips. The space between his thighs was warm and wet, and as his dreams suddenly resurfaced, he didn't have to wonder why. 

Yet again, he had dreamt of Baze. But it had never felt so real. Baze, with his strong arms and thick waist and firm thighs. Baze, with the kindest laugh, the sweetest voice. Baze, with his lips soft and sweet against Chirrut's, and his heavy body pressing Chirrut into the bedroll. 

Baze with his knee pressed between Chirrut's thighs, grinding down on him, while Chirrut thrusts his hips up desperately and clings to him. 

He dreamed of putting his mouth on Baze, everywhere, of hearing his sighs and moans.

Chirrut pressed his lips together and tried to suppress a shiver. 

He carefully turned over so he was facing Baze once again and brought his hand up to touch Baze's lips. He felt his slow, warm breaths on his fingertips. 

Chirrut leaned in and began kissing Baze's sleeping face. His cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his mouth. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the morning bell.

Finally, Baze drifted awake. 

“Good morning.”

Baze grunted and closed his eyes again.

Chirrut went back to kissing Baze on the mouth until Baze pulled him closer by the waist, then with one last peck on the nose, he pulled back completely and pushed himself up out of bed. 

“Don't want to be late this morning, otherwise people will think I finally got you.” 

“Didn't you?” Baze propped himself up on his elbows. 

Chirrut grinned. “I sure did.” 

Baze flopped onto his back and rubbed at his eyes.

Baze and Chirrut were finally, truly inseparable. They slept together, and kissed whenever they could. 

Chirrut started teasing Baze again. But it was different this time. A wiggle of hips, a squeeze of the wrist, pressing full-bodied against Baze when he sensed no one was looking. 

Then Chirrut turned 20 and left to complete his two year solitary journey into the sands of Jedha. He only returned shortly after Baze left to complete his own journey. It felt like decades that they were apart. But it did end. 

 

~

 

When Baze returned in the middle of the night, Chirrut was there to greet him at the gates to the city. 

“Hello, handsome,” Chirrut grinned.

Baze noted with a swell of adoration that Chirrut had grown into his physique, with broad shoulders and a tapered waist, and his cheekbones sat higher on his face.

“Do I know you?” Baze joked, taking Chirrut into his arms.

Chirrut wrapped his arms around Baze's middle and played along. “Alas! He has forgotten me! How shall I make my amnesiac prince remember his love?” He pretended to swoon, leaning heavily against Baze.

“Maybe a kiss will help you remember?” Chirrut raised his eyebrows. Of course, Baze had to oblige. 

They stood there making out in the dark for a few minutes before Chirrut pulled back for air. “Did it work?” 

“I think so, yes,” Baze mused. “You're my annoying roommate, right?” 

“Close enough.” Chirrut pulled out of Baze's arms and tugged at his wrist. “Let's go home and help you remember some more things.” 

Baze followed him, but sighed. “I'm tired, Chirrut.” 

Chirrut looked slightly disappointed, but not too surprised. 

“In the morning, then. For now I just want to be with you.” 

Baze let Chirrut lead him home, let him undress him and get him into bed, let him lay his head on his chest. 

 

The next morning Baze awoke to Chirrut kissing him again. He slid his hands across Chirrut's hips to his waist and hummed into his mouth. Chirrut pulled back suddenly.

“Hm?” Baze hummed again. 

“Good, you're awake. I was just happy to see you so I didn't mention it last night, but you need a bath.” 

Baze chuckled and unceremoniously shoved Chirrut off of him, then gathered his clean tunic and pants. 

When he came back, Chirrut was still lying on the bedroll, propped up on one elbow, clearly waiting. Baze's gaze drifted up his thighs. The hem of his underwear wasn't visible underneath his tunic. 

“I'm back,” Baze said pointlessly. 

“So you are,” Chirrut agreed, then beckoned with his hand. “Come here.”

Baze crossed the room in two steps, then he was surging up over Chirrut and kissing him deeply. 

Chirrut hummed with satisfaction and scratched through Baze's beard. He broke away for a moment. “I like this. You should keep it.” Then he tangled his fingers into Baze's wet, overgrown hair and kissed him again. 

Their lips slid together pleasantly for minutes until Chirrut decided it wasn't enough anymore and wiggled his hips, pushing up against Baze.

Baze gripped Chirrut's hips, stilling them, then shifted his weight so he could push his thigh between Chirrut's. Chirrut gasped at the pressure and pulled Baze closer, deepening the kiss. 

Chirrut slid his hands down Baze's back, then back up under his tunic. Baze's thigh pressed against him harder. 

“Take this off,” he urged. Baze sat up and threw his tunic across the room, then he was back on top of Chirrut, even warmer. Chirrut ran his hands over every inch of skin while Baze kissed up his jawline. 

Chirrut's wandering fingertips reached Baze's stomach and found an unusual tension there. 

Chirrut stopped. “Baze,” he soothed, kneading at Baze's stomach. “Just breathe. I love every part of you.” 

At this, Baze let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He released the tension in his shoulders and let his stomach fill out again. With that, he felt a shiver of arousal run up his spine. 

Chirrut pulled him down to kiss him again, but slid one hand down his back to tug at his waist band. “Please. These too.” 

Baze sat up and reached to untie the drawstring but found Chirrut's hands already there, tugging at the knot. It slipped loose and Baze pushed his pants down his thighs, then after a moment’s thought, pushed his underwear down too, and kicked them off the edge of the bed. 

Baze straddled Chirrut's leg again and brought his hands to Chirrut’s face, smoothed down his eyebrows. Chirrut let his eyes fall shut, then took Baze's hands and led them down, down to the bottom of his tunic, then back up to his chest, pushing the cloth along with. 

Baze swallowed hard. Chirrut wasn't wearing any underwear. His eyes drifted down Chirrut's chest, stained pink halfway to his nipples, which Baze thumbed at gently until Chirrut moaned and pushed his chest up into Baze's hands. 

Baze let his eyes continue downward, past Chirrut's belly button, down the trail of dark curly hair to the space between his thighs. Baze had seen Chirrut naked before, he knew he wasn't equipped like other human males, neither was he himself. But Baze loved Chirrut all the more for it. 

Chirrut ran his palms down his own thighs, then up Baze's to his waist, where he squeezed at his love handles, and spread his legs more.

“Baze,” Chirrut purred, “touch me.” 

Baze pulled in a shuddering breath and let it out, then brushed his fingertips down Chirrut's stomach to scratch through his pubic hair. Chirrut's skin was golden and glowing in the early morning light. 

The spell was broken when they heard the morning bell. Chirrut groaned and grabbed Baze's wrist so he couldn't take his hand away. “Let them wait for us. No one but me knows you’re back anyway.” He pushed his hips up into Baze's hand. 

Baze couldn't find it in himself to argue, not right now. He leaned down to kiss Chirrut's neck, and finally touched Chirrut, thumbing at his clit. 

“Ah-” Chirrut gasped and ground against Baze's hand. Chirrut grabbed Baze's hand and pushed it against himself. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Baze sat up again and moved his hand so he could rub the flat of his fingers against all of Chirrut. Force, he was so wet already. Baze kicked himself for blaspheming.

“I know what you're thinking,” Chirrut spoke, but didn't slow the roll of his hips. “You're thinking 'what could this ever have to do with the force’?” He sat up, pulling away from Baze's hand. Chirrut straddled Baze's legs and draped an arm over his shoulder, the other hand resting gently against his stomach. 

“How could it?” Baze asked. 

“My darling,” Chirrut smiled and shook his head, as if the answer were obvious. “Love is the force.” he skirted his fingertips lower down Baze's stomach. 

Baze thought he understood. 

Then - _ oh _ \- Chirrut was touching him, and it sent sparks up through his insides to his chest. Baze only just realized how wet he was. 

Chirrut stopped his hand when Baze's breathing quickened, then quickly kissed him on the forehead and pressed against his shoulders. “Lie down,” he purred. “Let me make you feel good.” 

Baze went down easily, spreading his legs so Chirrut could kneel between them. Then Chirrut's hands were back on him, rubbing up his inner thighs, up his stomach to his chest, where they pinched and rubbed at his nipples until they were stiff. 

Chirrut gripped at Baze's ribs and bent down to mouth at one of his nipples, then back up to kiss him open-mouthed. Baze flexed his legs around Chirrut's hips. Chirrut placed one hand on Baze's cheek and ran the other down his abdomen back to his cunt, then he was pushing back and up into the wetness there, and- oh, Chirrut had a finger inside him. 

Chirrut pumped his finger in and out slowly, thumbing at Baze's clit at the same time. 

Baze held his breath and forced his muscles to relax. 

Chirrut stopped moving and turned his face up. “Baze?” A line had appeared between his eyebrows. Baze wanted to kiss it away. “Is this alright?” 

Baze let out his breath in one rush. “Yes. Force, yes, Chirrut.” He reached down to take hold of Chirrut's shoulders.

Chirrut took his hand from Baze's face and smoothed it up Baze's inner thigh. “Everyone's at breakfast, dear. No one will hear you but me.” 

Baze pressed his head back into the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Okay,” he breathed. He let his chest heave up and down. 

Chirrut started moving again, but this time he curled his finger, and rubbed up against something inside Baze that was so tender it almost hurt. Baze hiccupped and squeezed Chirrut's shoulders, but then Chirrut rubbed against that spot again and it felt  _ good  _ and Baze let out a breathy moan. 

“There you are,” Chirrut whispered, almost to himself. 

Baze stared at the ceiling, breathing loudly and watching his vision come in and out of focus as Chirrut kept rubbing up against that spot. 

Just when Baze thought he couldn't take any more, Chirrut slowed to a stop and moved the hand that rested on Baze's stomach to his face.

“Still good?” Chirrut asked.

Baze tried to speak but found his throat dry from breathing so hard. He squeezed Chirrut's shoulders, swallowed, and lifted his head to look at Chirrut, then finally stammered out a weak “yes.” 

“Do you want more?” 

_ Fuck.  _ Baze let his head fall back to the blanket. He hadn't even considered the idea that Chirrut could give him more. 

Baze's voice warbled when he spoke but he managed another “yes.” He winced at the sound of his own voice. 

“You sound wrecked, honey,” Chirrut stated bluntly. “Is it really that good?” 

Baze half-groaned/half-growled and lightly dug his fingernails into Chirrut's skin. 

“Chirrut, please.” Baze found he didn't mind begging just now. 

Chirrut pumped his finger in and out again, then removed it completely along with the pressure against Baze's clit. Force, he was  _ dripping. _ Baze unsuccessfully choked down a whine. 

Chirrut leaned up and kissed him softly and sweetly, then open-mouthed and wet until Baze was shifting his hips impatiently. 

Chirrut sat up and shrugged Baze's hands from his shoulders, then shifted farther down and he was back with two fingers sliding inside Baze. 

Baze rested his hands on the tops of this thighs and let his back arch when the new friction brushed against his spot. He let out another soft moan. 

Chirrut's thumb was back on his clit just long enough to push Baze even higher, then it was gone, and Baze didn't bother to suppress his whine. 

But then-  _ oh _ , that was Chirrut's tongue on his clit and Baze moaned out Chirrut's name and clenched his fists in the blankets. 

Chirrut licked at Baze's clit and pumped his fingers in and out, brushing against Baze's spot each time, each push and swipe driving Baze higher and higher. 

Just as Baze began to think he could honestly die this way, he clenched around Chirrut's fingers involuntarily and a shudder ripped through his body as his orgasm peaked. The rushing in his ears drowned out his own pitched moaning. 

Chirrut fingered him through it, gently, until Baze was whimpering and his legs were shaking. 

“I can’t-” Baze stuttered. “No more. Please.” 

Chirrut slowly withdrew his fingers and moved up to straddle Baze's waist. He kissed Baze slowly, willing him to come down. 

Baze found himself kneading at Chirrut's hips and weakly thrusting up into the warmth of his ass. He opened his eyes and there was Chirrut, the same as before, if maybe a little more flustered. Baze thought he was the most gorgeous he had ever been. 

Chirrut sat up when Baze's breathing finally slowed. “I need you, Baze.” He gyrated his hips, rubbing himself on Baze's lower belly. 

Baze lifted Chirrut with two strong hands underneath his thighs and sat up, helped him pull his tunic over his head, then tilted forward until Chirrut fell onto his back. 

Chirrut let out a shriek and a giggle and then a moan when Baze pressed his knee between Chirrut's thighs. 

Baze ran his hands up Chirrut's flanks and kissed him on the mouth, then kissed down his neck to his chest and thumbed at his nipples. 

Chirrut moaned and arched his back and gripped at Baze's waist. 

Baze sat up and adjusted himself so he was straddling one of Chirrut's legs and hiked the other up over his hip. This way Chirrut rubbed wetly against the top of his thigh. Baze gripped Chirrut's leg with one arm and braced the other arm to the side of his waist. He let Chirrut wiggle until his legs were comfortable before he started canting his hips. 

Chirrut threw his head back and moaned loudly, and started thrusting his hips in time with Baze's. 

“Ohh, Baze,” Chirrut stuttered. “Force, you feel so fucking good.”

Baze took this as encouragement and gripped Chirrut's leg harder and brought his other hand up to brace against Chirrut's shoulder, giving him a little more leverage to thrust just a little harder.

Chirrut threw his arms over his head, bared his throat and  _ wailed. “ _ Oh, Baze,” he choked out. “So good. Right there. Don't stop.” He was gasping for air.

Baze's hips were beginning to cramp from the position but he couldn't stop, not when Chirrut was moaning his name so sweetly. He laid down on Chirrut but kept moving. 

Chirrut brought his leg up to wrap around Baze's hip and the new angle had Baze's thigh sliding against Chirrut firmly. Chirrut practically sobbed. 

Baze slowed his hips and took Chirrut's face in his hands and kissed him.

“Tell me what you need, honey.” Baze sat up and stroked Chirrut's thighs. 

“I need-” Chirrut pushed back desperately against Baze. “I need more.” 

Baze leaned down to kiss Chirrut again then brushed a hand over his short-cropped hair before bracing himself with a hand on either side of Chirrut's head. Then he was moving again, faster, harder. 

Chirrut moaned and tossed his head back. 

Baze kept up the pace until Chirrut's moans were desperate, punched out 'ah ah ah’s, then he pulled away completely and Chirrut whined. He readjusted Chirrut's legs so Chirrut laid with his ass raised in Baze's lap and his legs wrapped around his waist, and rubbed at Chirrut with his palm. 

Chirrut hiccupped on the inhale and squeezed Baze with his knees, arching his back off the bed. 

Baze found Chirrut's clit and focused his attention there, and suddenly Chirrut was shaking and wailing and thrusting his hips erratically. 

Baze watched Chirrut's face as he came, committing to memory how he scrunched up his brow, how his mouth formed a plush, wet O, how he flushed a shade darker. How he kept his eyes open. His eyes that sparkled gold and sapphire in the slanting sunlight. Baze stilled his hand as Chirrut gave a few last weak thrusts.

Baze's hand was wet, and he wiped it on the blanket before lying back down,pressing Chirrut into the bedroll. 

Chirrut brought his hands down to hold Baze's face. “Oh, force,” he let out in a huff. “That was good.” 

“Yeah,” Baze agreed.

“That was wonderful, Baze,” Chirrut repeated.

Baze pressed up and kissed Chirrut, if only to get him to stop talking. 

Chirrut hummed happily and kissed back. 

After a beat, Chirrut pulled away. “Welcome home, lovely.” 

“Hi.” 

“If we hurry I might still make it to class on time.” 

Baze couldn't help but laugh. “I doubt it.” 

Chirrut ran his hands down Baze's flanks. “I can't let down my students, Baze.” 

Baze sat up quickly. “You have students?”

Chirrut stood up and ran his hand along the wall until he found his staff. “Yes, for about two months now.” He found his robes where he had carefully laid them out the night before and started dressing himself. “I'm coaching them in zama-shiwo, although they seem a bit young for it to me.” 

“Hm,” Baze hummed. 

Chirrut tied his skirts around his waist then thumped his staff against the ground. “I will see you tonight, love?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wonderful. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Baze responded. He watched motionless as Chirrut left and shut the door behind him.

Baze sat and waited for another minute before hauling himself up and dressing himself. In  _ new  _ robes, thank the force. He had to meet with the temple elders and announce his return. 

 

~

 

The air on Scarif was hot and oppressive, filled with steam and smoke and blood. The breeze did nothing to cool Chirrut's sweaty skin. His head ached along with the rest of his body. But the air was also filled with the force. It was tangible, and pushed Chirrut like a stiff wind. It sang to him, asking nothing of him but to walk forward. 

Chirrut recited his mantra “ _ I’m one with the force, and the force is with me, _ ” until it blended seamlessly with his thoughts,and he truly felt as one with the force as he’d ever been. 

The sweep of Chirrut's staff was stopped by an obstacle, what Chirrut assumed to be a control panel. He felt along the surface, fingers darting over keys and buttons until he came across a lever. It was a master switch if he ever felt one. 

Chirrut engaged the switch, then the world came rushing back in through his ears. He heard the rumble of tanks and the thunder of blaster fire. The engines of X-wings roared overhead. He heard yelling and screaming, some in determination, some in pain, and a few were just death rattles. One voice stood out to him though. It was Baze, calling Chirrut's name.

“Chirrut! Come! With me!” He was frantic. 

Chirrut turned towards the sound of his love’s voice and stepped forward. But the force wasn't so clear anymore. Chirrut felt hot blaster bolts just barely miss him, then there was a deafening explosion behind him, and Chirrut felt his body slam into the ground before everything went numb. As Chirrut willed the ringing in his ears away, suddenly his body lit aflame with pain, sapping him of all his remaining strength.

Through the keening and the echoing and the “ _ I’m one with the force, the force is with me,” _ Chirrut heard Baze drop to his knees beside him. He wondered how Baze had crossed the battlefield without getting hit, but of course the force brought them together once more before the end. 

“Don't go.” Baze turned Chirrut over and gathered him into his arms. “Don't go. I’m here,” he sobbed. 

“It's okay, it's okay,” Chirrut shushed. He lifted his hand with all his strength, but Baze caught it before it reached his face. 

“Look to the force and you will always find me,” Chirrut whispered. It was all he could manage. The static in his ears overtook everything and Chirrut found he hadn't the strength to hold on. The last sounds of the battlefield faded away along with the weight of Baze's hands on him, and Chirrut was falling in silence again. 

“ _ The force is with me, and I am one with the force,” _ Baze choked out, but Chirrut was too far gone to hear it. 

 

~

 

Baze felt himself falling. Or floating. There was no wind rushing past his ears. He opened his eyes to find it didn't matter if they were open or closed; he was in a place devoid of light. Or were his eyes still closed? 

Baze knew Chirrut's dreams as well as he knew his own, and he recognized this one as the one where the ground drops out from below his feet, but it lacked the fear, the sense of danger. Baze couldn't bring himself to feel anything but content. 

Then something began to happen. A comforting presence that Baze only just noticed was there began to fade away. It either took eons or moments, but it was there, and then it wasn't. Baze suddenly felt lost, and wearily, soul-crushingly alone. He remembered Chirrut's last words to him.  _ Look to the force and you will always find me. _ Baze searched inside himself, for a memory of when listening to the force had been as easy as listening to music. But it had been so many years since Baze had trusted in the force, let alone listened to it, and he found he didn't know what to look for. 

But force, he had tried so  _ hard. _ Before he took his last breaths, he repeated an inverse of Chirrut's prayer, he tried with everything he had left in him to trust in a force that had betrayed him so many times. But he was just too heartbroken to believe again. 

Baze wasn't terribly old by human standards, he was just shy of 51, but he felt twice his age. His bones ached from carrying the burden of years of war and poverty and death. Funny, had he actually _ felt _ his bones just moments ago? He hardly remembered the pain of death anymore; this ache was something new. 

His right hand felt cool, and there was a slight pressure against his palm. He tried to flex his fingers to feel what the object was but found himself completely paralyzed. 

Baze knew he was resurfacing; from death, he didn't know how, and the comforting presence that he knew could only be Chirrut, his Chirrut, began to fade back into his senses. 

First the warmth and softness of a bed manifested at his back, then pain slammed into him and shredded his nerves. 

It took hours for Baze to calm himself, but when he did, he could smell the room. It was tinny and sharp, clearly recycled and sanitized. Baze could hear soft beeping and whirring from over his right shoulder. He could see the backs of his eyelids now, the room he was in was mostly dark, but his eyelids were too heavy to open. 

The presence finally solidified into Chirrut. Chirrut, holding his hand and sleeping, slumped over next to Baze's hip. Chirrut, somehow here, somehow  _ alive, _ holding his hand. 

Baze flexed his fingers again and found he could move them, if only a little bit. He heard Chirrut gasp and felt his weight leave the bed. 

Chirrut waited a moment, listening, before calling softly. “Baze?” 

Baze wrenched his eyes open, finally. Chirrut's face was open, pleading, hope sparkling behind his eyes. 

Chirrut had a huge gash in his temple, held closed by four butterfly bandages, and various other cuts and bruises on every inch of skin Baze could see. His left arm was in a sling and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was the most beautiful man in the world.

“Baze?” he called again, almost a whisper. 

Baze squeezed Chirrut's hand as hard as he could, and struggled to find his voice. “I'm here,” he finally rasped, and Chirrut burst into tears.

“You old fool,” Chirrut sniffled. “You could have died. You  _ did  _ die!” 

“I would do it-” Baze whispered. “-A thousand times, for you.” 

Chirrut just sobbed. 

Baze found the strength somewhere inside of him to lift his hand away from Chirrut's and brush tears off his cheek, but that's all he could do. 

“I love you so,” Baze soothed as Chirrut took his hand again. 

Chirrut leaned down to kiss Baze's fingers one by one and swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I love you too.” 

Baze found himself able to smile as he began to drift off into peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

 

~

 

Months passed and Baze grew stronger. Scarif had stolen from him both of his legs at the knee and his right hand at the elbow, but he was learning to use prosthetics, although his handwriting was atrocious and he leaned against Chirrut constantly. His shoulder socket had been shattered so badly that he had to wear a brace even after it healed. Most of his hair and beard had been burnt off on Scarif but they grew back well enough, although he kept his hair cropped short like Chirrut's, in the style of the guardians of the whills. 

Baze started smoking herb, much like when the two of them were just boys, sneaking out of the temple and into the city late at night. It helped his phantom pains. Chirrut smoked just because it was fun, and he loved when they fucked afterwards and he could feel himself flying higher with every thrust. 

Their anniversary was coming up. Chirrut realized they hadn't really celebrated it the past couple of years due to outstanding circumstances. This year, he'd already enlisted Cassian's help to order a dab pen Baze had been looking at holos of recently. Chirrut knew Baze wasn't really one for celebrations, but it just didn't feel like enough. 

Suddenly Chirrut had an idea. But it _ definitely _ wasn't anything he could ask Cassian for help for. 

Chirrut worried at his bottom lip, thinking about his situation. 

 

A week later, and Baze returned to their room at the rebel base late in the evening. Chirrut heard his footsteps heavy in the hall, then a shuffle as the door slid open. A flick of the light switch. The door sliding closed.

“Well hello, handsome stranger,” he spoke with a low, sultry voice from where he sat cross-legged in a plush chair in the corner, wearing only tight panties and a collared shirt unbuttoned all the way down. He heard Baze's intake of breath, then his footsteps crossing the room towards him. 

“And what business,” Baze played along, “does this gorgeous intruder have in my room?” 

Chirrut stood up and picked up the box that held the dab pen, then held up his hand until his fingers brushed Baze's chest. 

“Just bringing a gift,” Chirrut lilted as Baze took the box from his hands. Baze inspected it, then set it aside and kissed Chirrut on the forehead. “Thank you, honey. As it just so happens-” 

Chirrut heard the crinkling of paper, then a parcel was placed into his hands. He felt around it until he found the tape, then carefully peeled it open. Fabric spilled out onto his hands like water. 

“It's fabric,” Baze pointed out. “It's a nice purple. I figured you can make nice robes out of it or something.” 

Chirrut grinned brightly and brought the fabric up to his cheek. It was so soft. Chirrut flung the paper and the fabric together in the direction of the chair, then wound his arms around Baze's neck and kissed him. 

Baze kissed back, licking between Chirrut's lips, and walked them backwards until the backs of Chirrut's knees hit the bedframe and they both toppled onto the blankets. 

Chirrut broke the kiss to giggle, then went straight to licking and sucking at Baze's pulse point. Baze slid his broad hands -one cool and one warm- up from Chirrut's hips to his chest, pushing his shirt away. Chirrut spread his legs so Baze could settle between them. 

Baze bent down and nipped and sucked at Chirrut's chest, leaving red marks in his wake. Chirrut sighed and scratched his fingertips through the short hair at the nape of Baze's neck.

Baze reached down and rubbed at Chirrut through his panties and Chirrut canted his hips up into the pressure and huffed.

Chirrut kissed Baze once again then sat up. “Before I forget-” He reached behind himself and produced his second gift from behind one of the pillows. “-I got you this, too.” 

Chirrut couldn't suppress his grin when Baze snorted in surprise. He was holding a curved dildo with one end phallus shaped and the other end shaped like a bulb, to be held in by the kegel muscles. 

Chirrut pressed the dildo into Baze's hand. “I want you to fuck me. It'll be so good for you this way,” he whispered in Baze's ear. Then he got up from the bed and slipped his shirt off his shoulders, leaving it in a pile on the floor. He pushed his panties down off his hips, bending over and wiggling his ass at Baze. 

As soon as Chirrut stepped out of his panties, there was Baze's arm wrapping around his waist from behind and-

“Ah!” Chirrut yelped when Baze slapped his ass cheek hard. Then Baze was kneading roughly at the same spot and Chirrut arched his back. 

Chirrut turned around in Baze's arms so they faced each other, and began working on the zipper on Baze's jacket. “You're wearing  _ way _ too much clothes for me.” 

Baze guided Chirrut to sit down beside him with gentle hands at his waist, then stood up and scrambled out of his jacket, boots, and pants, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. Chirrut was pulling him back by his waistband then and yanking his boxers down. Baze pulled his shirt off over his head as Chirrut rubbed his fingers up between Baze's thighs and kissed his stomach. 

Baze hummed, took both of Chirrut's wrists and guided him to lie down on his back. 

Chirrut let his legs fall open and Baze settled between them. 

Baze leaned down and kissed Chirrut long and slow until Chirrut rutted his hips up and bit at Baze's bottom lip. 

Baze kissed up Chirrut's jawline, then down his neck, down his chest to both of his nipples in turn, then kissed down Chirrut's stomach, which had grown soft in the months they’d spent with the rebellion. Chirrut shuddered as Baze licked a broad stripe up his pussy. Chirrut moaned softly. Chirrut felt Baze lick back down and press his tongue into the wetness there before finding his clit and sucking on it gently. Chirrut moaned a little louder and pressed his knees farther apart.

Baze hiked Chirrut's legs over his shoulders and kept sucking and licking at Chirrut's clit until Chirrut was thrusting up into Baze's mouth. Chirrut let his hands wander down to rest at the back of Baze's head and scratch through his hair. 

Then Baze's mouth was gone, but quickly replaced by two fingers pressing in slowly. Chirrut hiccupped and moaned, pulling Baze closer until his mouth was back on his clit. 

Those sweet, sweet fingers slid in and out of Chirrut, curling and scissoring just right, while Baze's tongue flicked at Chirrut's clit, and Chirrut tossed his head back and moaned. 

Then Baze sat up and shifted up the bed. Chirrut whined. Baze pushed one of Chirrut's knees up to his chest and straddled his other leg, sliding their cunts together. Baze gasped at the friction, and Chirrut moaned and brushed his fingertips up Baze's front until he found his nipples, which he pinched. 

Chirrut arched his back and thrust up against Baze, until the pressure built too high, until he was coming on a cry of Baze's name, with a gush of slick between his legs. 

Chirrut’s whole body felt warm and heavy and pliant, and he let his eyes drift shut and waited for his breathing to slow. But Baze wasn't done with him yet, and Chirrut heard the cap to the bottle of slick they kept in their bedside table drawer. Another moment passed, then Baze was thumbing at Chirrut's clit again, and he felt the cool, slick cockhead press against his entrance. Chirrut brushed his fingers along the shaft, to where the smaller end disappeared inside Baze. He grinned and wrapped his hand around Baze's new cock and pumped up and down slowly, listening intently for the hitch in Baze's breath. 

Chirrut bit his lip. “Should I suck your cock, handsome?” he purred, continuing his stroking. 

When Baze didn't answer, Chirrut continued “I want to.” 

Chirrut heard Baze take in a deep breath. 

“Yes, Chirrut,” Baze breathed finally. “That would be-” he swallowed, “-amazing.” 

At that, Chirrut sat up and scrambled onto the floor, where he kneeled facing Baze and sat back on his haunches. Baze scooched to the edge of the bed so Chirrut was between his knees. 

Chirrut slid his palms up Baze's inner thighs and took hold of Baze's smooth, silicone cock. Chirrut licked long and wet up the shaft and tongued underneath the head before closing his lips around the tip. He turned his eyes up towards Baze's face then hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down, sliding his mouth along Baze's cock. Chirrut pumped his hand up and down in time with his mouth.

Baze moaned softly above Chirrut. 

Chirrut pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Baze's cock, stretched his jaw and pressed forward, forward until he could feel the cockhead brush the back of his throat and Baze's pubic hair tickle his nose. 

Baze let out a choked-off noise and brushed his fingers up against Chirrut's throat.

Chirrut pulled back and off with a wet pop and took in a ragged breath. He kept pumping Baze's cock with his hand, twisting his fist at the tip. 

Baze thumbed at Chirrut's wet, swollen bottom lip. “Fuck, that's hot,” he groaned. 

“You like that?” Chirrut teased, and force, his voice was wrecked. “Do you want more?” 

“Yes, Chirrut,” Baze breathed and slid his hand to the back of Chirrut's head. 

Chirrut parted his lips, took Baze's fake cock back into his mouth and started bobbing his head again.

Baze let out a breathy moan and flexed his fingers against the base of Chirrut's skull. Chirrut pressed forward to the base of Baze's cock again and worked his tongue along the underside as he pulled back again. He repeated this motion, breathing through his nose, until his jaw ached and Baze was gasping above him. 

Chirrut pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he stood up and seated himself in Baze's lap, straddling his thighs. He felt Baze's cock slide up the cleft of his ass. Chirrut placed his hands on either side of Baze's face and gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. 

Baze stroked down Chirrut's back and over the curve of his ass and lifted, urging him up. Chirrut braced himself against Baze's shoulders and leaned up so Baze could position his cock to press at Chirrut's entrance. 

Chirrut sank down on Baze's cock so slowly his thighs were trembling with exertion by the time he was fully seated. He gyrated his hips and moaned breathily. 

Then Baze was urging him up with firm hands on his ass, then pulling him back down, and force, the slide of silicone inside Chirrut felt  _ so  _ good. 

Chirrut lifted up and sank back down slowly once more, adjusted his knees for leverage, and then he was riding Baze for real. He let Baze's cock push sounds from his throat unhindered. 

Chirrut turned his face towards the ceiling and arched his back and let praise tumble from his lips. 

“So handsome. So strong. My Baze. My prince. So good to me.” 

Baze had slipped into near silence except for his ragged breaths, which hadn't been unusual ever since they started having sex again after Scarif. It was a warning sign that he was beginning to lose himself. 

Chirrut stilled his hips and took Baze's face between his hands. “Baze, my love, kiss me.” 

Baze's mouth pressed against his sweetly. Chirrut parted his lips and kissed deep into Baze. He tasted sweet and spicy, like he'd been eating cinnamon candy. He probably had. 

Baze hummed and licked into Chirrut's mouth. Chirrut sighed in response and smiled into the kiss.

Then Baze was lifting Chirrut up, off his cock, and lying him down on his back. Baze tapped Chirrut's hip. “Up,” he instructed. Chirrut lifted his hips and Baze placed a pillow under them for leverage. Chirrut spread his legs as far as he could. He knew Baze liked the view. 

Baze kneeled between Chirrut's legs and Chirrut felt the slick cockhead press up against his entrance again. He pushed his hips down to sink back onto Baze's cock. Chirrut raised his arms over his head and arched his back, bearing his chest.

Baze leaned down and kissed Chirrut's chest, then pressed back inside him. Chirrut sighed. 

Baze started with long, slow strokes. They were absolutely torturous and before long had Chirrut moaning and whining and tossing his head back. 

Chirrut wrapped his legs around Baze's middle and pulled him closer.

“Baze, fuck me,” he demanded.

Frustratingly, Baze slowed down even more. “I thought that's what I was doing?” 

Chirrut groaned. “You know what I mean.”

“I'm sure I don't, darling,” Baze teased, rubbing at Chirrut's clit.

Chirrut growled and shoved his hips down. “Damn it Baze, fuck me harder!” 

“Since you asked so nicely…” 

Chirrut felt Baze brush their noses together, sit up and brace himself with a hand on either side of Chirrut's ribs.

Then Baze kicked his hips and started up a steady rhythm. 

“Ohhh…” Chirrut moaned loudly, thrusting his hips in time with Baze's.

Baze pinched Chirrut's nipples then trailed his fingertips down Chirrut's front, resting one hand on his lower belly. Keeping up his pace, he rubbed at Chirrut's clit with his thumb.

Chirrut sobbed as spark after spark of electricity raced up his spine. 

Baze grabbed hold of Chirrut's hips, digging his fingers into his flesh, and pulled Chirrut back onto his cock in time with his thrusts. He sped up his pace. 

Chirrut gasped for air and braced himself against the headboard, shoving himself further onto Baze's cock. 

Suddenly Baze stopped and pulled out of Chirrut. He didn't have time to complain though, and Baze dragged him down the bed so the pillow was under Chirrut's ribs and his ass rested in Baze's lap and he pushed back in, setting his pace harder and faster. 

Chirrut sobbed at the new angle as Baze's cock slid fantastically deeper inside him. He squeezed his legs around Baze. 

“Baze, please,” he begged. “Harder!” His voice was wrecked and love-drunk. 

Baze placed his hands bracketing Chirrut's shoulders and obeyed. Chirrut arched his back off the bed and wailed. 

Baze thrusted again once, twice, three times, and Chirrut was coming, moaning at the top of his lungs. Baze fucked him through it, even as Chirrut's thrusting became erratic and slowed down.

Chirrut closed his eyes and let himself float away as he came down. He canted his hips, willing Baze on.

“Come on love, come for me,” he whispered. His voice rasped from screaming. He reached out and found Baze's face, cupping his cheeks in his palms. 

Baze scrunched up his brow and fucked Chirrut harder, shoving Chirrut up the bed with each thrust.

Finally, after another few thrusts of his hips, Baze stilled and his whole body tensed. His moan as he came was the most beautiful sound in the galaxy to Chirrut. 

Chirrut bit his lip when Baze pulled out, then quickly sat up and ran his hands all over Baze's front, stopping between his thighs to slowly pull out the dildo, followed by gentle strokes with his fingers. He felt Baze's sigh brush past his ear. 

Chirrut reluctantly pulled away from Baze, stood up and crossed the room and left the dildo in the sink in their connected bathroom. He would deal with it later. 

Chirrut walked back across the room until Baze was wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him to lie down. He went pliantly.

When they were settled with the blanket drawn up around them, Baze let out a rush of air. 

“You were right.” 

Chirrut blinked. “What?” 

“That was really good,” Baze explained. 

“Yeah?” Chirrut grinned. “That's good.” Sleep pulled at his eyelids.

Baze was quiet for a long enough time that Chirrut thought he fell asleep, until he spoke again. 

“I love you, Chirrut.”

Chirrut shifted his weight slightly and hummed. “I love you, too. My Baze.” 

Baze squeezed Chirrut's shoulders and took a deep breath.

Chirrut felt Baze shift then heard him flick the lightswitch on the wall at the head of the bed. He let himself relax completely and fall asleep in Baze's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna split this up into 2 parts but I changed my mind. 
> 
> I cranked this out in 2 days. I haven't slept.


End file.
